Immersive head mounted displays (HMDs) in which a virtual reality (VR) or an augmented reality (AR) is displayed to a user include applications in outdoor activities (e.g., hunting, fishing, bird watching), combat training, and video gaming, among others. Conventional immersive HMDs incorporate relatively large (e.g., 4 inches×2 inches), low-resolution displays similar to those found in smartphones, as well as off-the-shelf commercial lenses. Such displays place limitations on the size, configuration, and function of current HMDs. In addition, conventional HMDs position the displays and associated electronics at a single location (e.g., front) of the headset. This generates a location of highly concentrated weight that can be distracting to a user. For example, many prior art HMDs feature an unbalanced, heavy mass cantilevered at the face of the user. Moreover, location of the electronics at the front of the headset can result in cable placement that is disorganized and distracting to the user.